Verdammit Sombra
by Mossberg1030
Summary: Sombra hacks a teleporter. Shit goes down. M for language, violence. Reviews are needed. Suggestions are wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover. This will go well. Have some references that might work well in it.**

 **Pyro's backstory is similar to that in meet the amazing pyro by Piemations. You'll see.**

* * *

Overwatch got wiped again. They were attacking one of Talons most fortified strongholds and were having a lot of difficulty. They had even brought ten members for this mission instead of the customary six (Mercy, Zarya, Junkrat, Mei, Parah, Tracer, Ana, Symettra, tobjorn even tho they're on attack, and Soldier 76. What was frustrating though is that they were being bottlenecked in one of the entryways that they had to push the payload through. Sombra had hacked Mercy so she couldn't revive her team and Reaper had used his ult at the same time that Widowmaker had cornered overwatch with a venom mine.

They were currently sitting in the spawn room waiting for Symettra to place her new teleporter down ( it holds nine charges). Over on the other side of the battlefield however Symettra had gotten killed and Sombra was hacking her teleporter. As fate would have it, a chunk of concrete loosened by Reapers death blossom fell on her head, smashing it into her hacking screen, killing her, and dicking up the teleporter. Shortly after the nine alive members of Overwatch rushed into the teleporter...

...only to witness chaos.

* * *

They emerged in what appeared to be the attic of a rustic barn overlooking a large area. They each stepped, one following another off of a blue swirling machine. In front of them knelt a man wearing a brown hat, a blue shirt, and a black vest. As Tracer saw that her whole team was through what she assumed was some fashion of teleporter, she opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance to say it. She was interrupted by the crack of a rifle as the blue clothed man in front of her had his head opened up by a red tracer round.

Once they got over their initial shock the overwatch agents crept to the window to see that a team of similarly dressed men were pushing a large cart down railroad tracks while getting assured by men wielding the same weapons as them but wearing red. The first person that Tracer noticed was a red clothed man about her age,wearing a brown cap, a headset microphone,and wielding a shotgun esque weapon with taped hands. He ran swiftly toward the advancing blue clothed men and shot his counterpart in the side before running into a VERY large man wielding a minigun. The smaller man shot the giant in the stomach before the behemoth spun up his firearm and, quite effectively shredded him. The giant started to yell out "Med-" before he was silenced by another "BOOM" followed by a bullet that separated his head from his shoulders. Ana was the first to see the sniper that was responsible for the kill tip his head in the direction of his newest victim...

and promptly get stabbed by a man in a blue suit and tie with a balaclava on his face. Meanwhile the agents watched as a RED clothed man with a helmet that was way too low fire a rocket that blew up a man wearing a white lab coat and carrying a large device with a red glow on one end of it. As soon as the rocket launching soldier started reloading however he was assulted by a blue grenade barrage fired by a black man wearing an eyepatch and a sheath holding a sword.

But the man that everyone noticed was the man in a red full body suit and an optical mask. He carried a flare gun and a fire ax on on his belt and back as well as his massive flamethrower which he used to fire a visible wave of compressed air to rebound the blu grenades and saved the helmeted soldier's life. He fired a flare gun at the blue man wearing a helmet and set him on fire and then split the skull of the red lab coat clothed man whose corpse changed into that of the blue tuxedo man who killed the red sniper. He drew his flamethrower and spewed flames onto the remaining blue clothed men pushing the cart and then hoisted his death machine above his head and mumbled a few cheers.

The only people remaining on the on the battlefield were the two red soldiers who wielded the flamethrower and rocket launcher. They were alerted to overwatch's presence in the attic of the building by the sound of the blue teleporter detonating behind them which threw Zaria out the window into a back alley.

"Oh Shit" said Junkrat.


	2. First impressions

**I know that the first chapter was very short so I plan on making the following chapters much longer.**

 **Soldier is on of my favorite characters because of his randomness. He is going to be random in this story as well as a good combat leader. Spy medic and another unexpected character will be the voices of reason.**

* * *

Team RED's POV specifically soldier but it will jump around. Mainly third person.

Soldier felt wonderful. They had just defeated blu team for the ninth team in a row and Pyro had saved him from having to respawn. He was walking over to thank pyro for saving him and taking on half of blu team singlehandedly. He was either really confident, really brave, or really stupid. Soldier didn't care though. As long as asses were being kicked and names were being talken he was fine with anything. Except for lemurs. He didn't like lemurs. No one knows why.

They were exchanging comments when there was an explosion from one of the attics in the deserted houses. Soldier was already facing that direction so he saw some movement in there before the person could duck away. Or persons. He and pyro gathered on either side of the enterence to the building and drew sidearms. Their rocket launchers and flamethrower would be more harm than good in close quarters.

As pyro loaded his flare guns and soldier reloaded his reserve shooter, they heard talking coming from the upstairs room.

"They saw us luvs. They're probably right outside the enterance." Said a voice with a British accent.

"We should tell them we don't want any trouble. That we don't want a fight" came another voice. This time with an older Middle Eastern ring.

"Mmmmm. Mm mmmmmm mmm mmmm mmmmmmmmm. Hmmm mmm hm mhhh." Said pyro.

" But I wanted to kill everyone. I only got 12 kills on blu team."

"Mhh hmmm mmhm mmmm mhmhmm mhmm hm mhhmh mhhhmhm." Mumbeled Pyro.

"Fine, but I will kill everyone if they shoot. Or if they insult America. Or if they are lemurs. I do not like lemurs. DO YOU IN THE ATTIC SURRENDER? We will not kill you brutally if you surrender. Probably"

"Ummm. Listen we don't want any trouble. We just need some help. If we are peaceful will you help us?" Came the British Voice

"Are you lemurs"

"What?!"

"Then we will help you."

Soldier went up the stairs first with Pyro following making sure they weren't being surrounded from the bottom of the stairs. As they exited they were met with a sight that puzzled them.

Eight people good in the room. One wore angel wings and a white set of combat armor. A short man with a metal arm stood next to a woman with a sniper rifle and a cloak. A skinny, wiry man in the corner across from a shorter woman with glasses and a few large coats on. A woman with lots of blue metal combat armor and wings stood next to a brunette with goggles on and some contraption on her chest, over a brown aviator jacket. A fit man with grey hair and a red visor leaned in the corner.

"Well what do we have here." Said Soldier.

* * *

Zarya was not well. She had fallen out of the attic when the blu teleporter detonated. Ss had broken her ankle and a few toes. Right now she was leaning against the alleyway when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me. Heavy needs help from bueatiful woman."

"who said that." She looked around the alleyway until she saw one of the red soldiers, the giant. Leaning against the wall "Are you talking to me?" She asked.

"I see no other bueatiful woman in alleyway. Heavy was shot by Sniper. Heavy cannot move body below shoulders. He can also see that you have broken foot. If you look into my vest pocket and find sandvich, eat it. It will help you. Then feed heavy other half."

"Why do you want me to eat a sandvich."

"Sandvich will help you carry Heavy to team doctor. Doctor will help heavy."

Seeing as Zaria had no choice she decided to eat the sandwich half and feed the rest to heavy. When she stood, she found that she could move her foot again as if it had never been broken.

"I will not question how dis happened. But let us go find my friend. She is doctor. "

"Very well then my new friend. Thank you for helping heavy. I do not know your name."

"My name is Zarya. Yours?"

"My name is Mikhail. I am better known as heavy weapons guy or 'Heavy.'"

"Nice to meet you Mikhail."


End file.
